Gravity
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: We all know Jo Masterson believes in Danny Desai but will Lacey Porter ever come around ? Who will he meet along his journey to proving his innocence ? Perhaps falling in love aswell ? There will be betrayal, romance and plenty of plot twists. So watch out ... things will later unravel from being twisted.
1. Chapter 1 : Truth and Trials

**(Lacey's P.O.V)**

"I was with Danny the night Regina died. I fell asleep before he did ... I swear." I said.

"Now Lacey, we've been over this before. You fell asleep before Danny did. Therefore you dont know what he did while he was awake." Mr. Masterson said.

"Look Chief Masterson, Danny is a good person. He wouldn't kill one of my bestfriends." I said.

"Are you forgetting he took his own aunt's life only five years ago ?" He asked.

"I know that but like your daughter said , now would be the perfect time to frame him. Someone else could have killed Regina and your too busy looking at the obvious person. You're wasting your time, Danny didnt kill her." I said, grabbing my bag and walking out of the principle's office.

_I was so confused as to why I was defending Danny now and now Im getting emotional. Great._

The last bell rang and the hall ways were soon flooded with kids. I quickly wiped my tears and continued walking to the parking lot. I spotted my mom's car and I got in.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day at sc- , Honey what's wrong ?" She asked.

"Can we please just go home ?" I questioned, continuing to wipe away the tears.

"Sure." She put the car in gear and we soon made our way home.

_..._

"Here you go baby." My mom said handing me a pint of butter pecan ice cream.

"Thanks." I said before putting a spoonful in my mouth.

"I just dont know what to do ... Something in my gut is telling me that Danny is innocent but what if he's not ? Then Archie isn't really fond of him and Jo and I arent really seeing eye to eye . I just dont know what to do anymore." I said.

"Well sweetheart you have to follow your heart . I know you love Archie but maybe you need to give Danny a chance. If Archie loves you like he says he does he'll understand that you believe in Danny. If he cant accept that then maybe Archie doesnt need to be in your life , but try to talk to Danny. Talk to Jo, find out more and maybe that will decide whether you want to help Danny or you want to stay out of it. It's your call." She said before pulling me into a protective grip.

"Knock Knock?" My step father came in.

"Hey ladies, I just wanted to tell you both that dinner's ready." He smiled.

"Thanks Alan, we'll be right down." I said , he nodded and shut the door.

"You dont have to decide right now, just eat, relax and clear your mind." My mom said before getting up and going downstairs.

I picked up my ice cream and went downstairs to have dinner. After putting it in the freezer I made myself a plate. Alan made meat loaf and my mom made mashed potatoes and green beans.

"This is really good." I complimented them both.

"Thanks Lacey." Alan smiled.

"Lacey, um Alan and I have some pretty big news. Well you know Alan's daughter Dayla, she's your age and she comes down every other summer." My mom said.

"Her mom passed away last night and since I'm her father , me and your mother decided it would be best if she move in with us. We just wanted to get your opinion on it because this is kind of a big thing. You've always been an only child and this is a major change." He said.

"I dont know her that well but it's fine. I dont have a problem with it. I mean we have two guest rooms , one can be turned into Dayla's room and everthing will be good." I said.

"She's flying from Washington, she'll be here Monday or Tuesday of next week. Thank you so much Judy , Lacey. I know this is big, thank you guys for adjusting and welcoming my child into your home. It means alot. This is your last week before spring break so she'll start when you go back." He said getting up, kissing my forehead and kissing my mom.

I've known Alan pretty much since my mom married him, five years ago. So I'm pretty much welcoming Dayla with open arms. Everytime I see her, she's always had a happy go lucky, down to earth, funny, confident, and open minded personality. We've always gotten along so there's really no problem. I've always wondered what it would be like having a sister anyway. So this should be fun.

...

**A/N : "Gravity" is a story from my imagination. All rights reserved, including the right of reproduction in whole or in part of any form. Nothing is this story will be non-fiction. I completely respect the writters and producers of the TV series "Twisted".**

**So what do you guys think so far ?**

**Feedback is appreciated !**


	2. Chapter 2 : The big move

**(1 week later ; Dayla's P.O.V)**

Today is the day. The day that I move in with my dad, his wife and my step sister.

Im sad because I just lost my mom but to be honest I spent most of my time home alone. My mom was either too doped up to care or working her ass off to buy more dope.

We rarely had food in the house, until I started working at subway and a mexican resturant called El Toro. My mom worked at a factory, while I was in school during the day and at night she was getting a fix while I worked my ass off. I ate at subway almost every night, slept there sometimes.

I had one friend, Samantha. Her family owned El Toro, we worked there. I met her in sixth grade, right after my mom and dad got divorced. Which was right around the time my mom started using. She's been addicted to cocaine for five years.

She finally over dosed. It was only a matter of time to be honest. Samantha's family kept me sane. I would've have moved in with them but my dad is in my mom's will, so I have to move in with him. I dont mind at all, I love my father but moving thousands of miles away from Sam and her family is going to hurt.

_They were basically my family._

I boarded the plane, alone. My father sent me a few hundred bucks so I could get there, buy clothes and food and all that. We kept in touch, I wrote him , and called him ... but moving in with an actual family will be ... different.

...

Once I got there I saw them waiting at the airport. My dad had a huge smile on his face. I picked my suitcases up and ran to him and he embraced me tightly. I felt my face get hot and tears rolled down my face.

"God, I missed you baby girl." He whispered in my hair.

"I missed you too dad." I said.

"Wow, your not such a baby anymore. You're beautiful and all grown up." He smiled.

"Oh hey, you remember my wife Judy and and step daughter Lacey." He added.

"Yeah, its been what 2 years ? You've grown so much." Judy smiled and hugged me.

"It'll be great with you living here with us. I'll introduce you to everyone at school, make you a twitter, take you shopping. Everything will be amazing. I've always wanted a little sister, even though we're only like three months apart." Lacey laughed.

"It's going to take some getting used to, being apart of a real family; but were gonna make the best of it. Thank you so much again for doing this for me it means alot." I smiled.

We all took one of my bags and got into their SUV. Dad drove us to their house, once we all walked in to their house my eyes widened. It was big, no big is a understatement, its HUGE !

"This place is amazing." I said.

"Oh thank you sweetheart. Lacey why dont you show Dayla to her room." Judy said.

"Follow me." Lacey smiled leading me upstairs.

"My room is right here and your room is directly across the hall. Alan told me what you like so I decorated it for you." She said.

"Wow, this is great." I smiled admiring the lights, all the DIY stuff, the colors.

"Thank you so much." I hugged Lacey, for the first time in a long time.

"No problem little sis. I'll be in my room if you need me." She smiled.

...

**A/N - Okay, any tips or feedback ? **


	3. Chapter 3 : Bonding & Shopping

**(Lacey's P.O.V; The next day)**

I woke up to a good morning text from Archie. I smiled at his sweetness and got out of my bed. Dayla's door was open so I assumed she was downstairs. I walked to the kitchen and saw everyone. Mom was cooking , Alan was reading the paper and Dayla was doing the dishes.

"Good morning everyone." I said, everyone said it back and I had a seat at the table.

"Hey guys, can mom, Dayla and I go shopping today ?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Dayla I was going to surprise you for your birthday but there was a problem with my checking account. I have a couple hundred dollars for you and Lacey, each to go shopping, go to the movies and grab a bite to eat with Judy." Alan smiled.

"Oh my God, dad you didnt have to do that." Dayla said.

"No sweetheart, when you told me you were working two jobs to take care of your mother that really broke my heart. You shouldnt have to work at all at your age, especially two jobs. You nor Lacey is going to work during the school you. You need to focus on grades, and having fun. You can work later on during life, and durving summer break or something. You only have four highschool years." Alan said.

"Thanks Dad, you seriously are the best." Dayla hugged him.

...

"This is TOO cute , Dayla you have to get that entire outfit." I smiled, as Dayla walked out in a sleveless, galaxy shirt ; studded jean shorts and black toms.

"You really think so ?" She asked.

"Of course !" I laughed.

We got Dayla an IPhone. We also hit up Forever 21, Dots, Deb, Sephora, Icing, Journeys, and several other stores. Then we all went and had Panda Express and walked around town. We got some starbucks and then we all went to the spa and afterwards we got our hair and nails done. Dayla got black extensions for her black hair then had it ombre to maroon, I just got my hair dyed chocolate brown and mom got a haircut.

I guess you could say our day was pretty amazing. Times like this is were I wish I would've always had a little sister in my life.

Once we got home , Alan's eyes widened.

"You guys went crazy." He laughed.

"The girls had a really good time, right girls ?" My mom smiled.

"Of course !" I giggled.

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

"God, that was the most fun I've had in a long time." I said sitting on the floor in Lacey's room.

"Definitely." She laughed.

"Im seriously so exited to live with you, that sounded really creepy didnt it. Im sorry." Lacey added.

"No, it didnt. I know what you mean." I laughed.

"Your going to love it here. You'll get used to school and parties and all that. I'll make sure nobody messes with you." She smiled.

"Thanks Lacey, it means alot. I mean I've been here for like what two days ? And you, my dad and your mom have been so welcoming." I said.

"No problem Dayla, seriously. It's a pleasure to have you here. I swear I've always wanted a little sister." She added.

We spent that night talking for hours, until 2 a.m. , we caught up alot. We bonded. This is different.

...

**A/N : Feedback ? (:**


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting Danny

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

"Baby, you legit have the best ass I've ever seen." A blonde haired boy asked me, putting his hands on my hips.

"Scott, back off." A latina girl checked the boy. He slid his hands from my hips to my butt slyly and smacked his lips, walking away.

I ignored his actions and contiued to get a danish from the snack machine in the cafateria.

"Sorry about that, Scott's attractive but he's also arrogant and obnoxious." She said.

"Sarita." She said.

"Dayla." I added.

"I know, Lacey told me all about you. You sound great. We could become friends." She smirked.

I nodded and followed her to a table.

"Dayla ! Over here !" Lacey semi-shouted. Sarita and I walked in Lacey's direction and sat down.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my boyfriend Archie." She smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Beauty must run in the family." He said.

"We're step sisters but thank you." I smiled.

Lacey nodded and we all started eating.

"Why is everyone so divided ?" I asked, after taking a sip of my water.

"Danny Desai." Lacey said plainly.

"Whose that ?" I asked.

"He's a freak who murded his aunt five years ago and killed Regina Crane the day he came back." Archie said.

"We dont know if he killed Regina." Lacey said.

"Lacey are you serious ? He said he'd kill me if I didnt back off at that party." Scott added.

"Dont listen to them, they'll corrupt you." Lacey said.

"Why are you defending him?" Archie asked.

"Im not." Lacey said.

I looked at her and I could tell she was defending this Danny character. She just didnt want to show it.

"Speak of the devil." Sarita said.

The whole table eyed a thin, tall-ish, caramel colored, long black hair boy as he walked by. He didnt look like he was paying any attention to any of us. He sat down with his lunch at a table alone.

"Oh my God, is he sitting by himself?" I asked.

"Might as well. Dont want him to kill anyone else." Scott said.

"Look you guys seem great." I lied.

"But , I think I'll sit with him. Nobody deserves to be treated like a suspect, especially when no one knows if he killed Regina or not. A mistake he made five years ago doesnt define who he is today. I'll see you guys later." I said, grabbing my things.

"Be careful, we'd like to see you tomorrow." Archie laughed.

"Dont worry Archie, I can take care of myself." I said before walking over to the table where Danny was sitting.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked politely.

"Uh, yeah sure. Have a seat." He gave me a gentle smile.

"Danny Desai." He added, holding out his hand.

"Dayla Hamilton." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"So, Im pretty sure you've heard all about me." He laughed.

"Yeah, Im sorry. Everyone's so judgemental. My sister defends you but she doesnt want anyone to know, and those type of people might aswell not defend you at all." I said before finishing my lunch.

"Yeah I know; it sucks but hey, tis life." He grinned.

"By the way, whose your sister?" He asked.

"Well my step sister; but um, Lacey Porter." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, you two know each other or something?" I asked.

"Yes. We used to be bestfriends until I went to juvi. Now she doesnt give me the time of day. She has a reputation to keep, you know." He said.

"Do you have any friends ?" I questioned.

"This girl named Jo. She's not here today, she had to use lunch time to study for a quiz. Her, Lacey, and I were all really good friends. We had a clique, you could say." He laughed.

"But yeah, Jo and this guy named Rico. He's cool, other than that no one wants to give me the time of day- Im sorry I'm talking about myself way too much." He added.

"Tell me about yourself." He said.

"Well, I just turned 16 last month. I moved here from Washington over the weekend. My dad married Lacey's mom, and my mom died recently so now I live with Lacey and her family." I said.

"Im really sorry about your mom. My dad died two weeks ago, got drunk , fell off his jet into the ocean. Cops said his body was never found. So I guess he's chilling with the Titanic, huh ?" He grinned.

I laughed a little at his comment.

"How did your mom pass, if you dont mind me asking ?" He asked.

"She over doased on cocaine." I said.

"Wow, Im so sorry." He said.

"It's fine. She wasnt exactly mother of the year." I added.

"I guess we both have stories of our own." He said.

"Doesnt everyone ?" I asked right before the bell rang and we both got up and gathered our things.

"You seem like a really nice, down to earth person." I added.

"You do too. Hey I know we'll both probably be stuck with homework or something ... you should text me sometime." He smiled.

"Sure." I said trading phones with him. I put my number in his and he put his in mine.

"See you around, Dayla." He grinned walking off and running his fingers through his hair.

...

**A/N : Feedback ? (:**


	5. Chapter 5 : She Was Right

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

I walked into the last period of the day, Psychology. I spotted Lacey and I sat down next to her.

"Hey Dayla." Lacey said.

"Hey." I smiled.

I looked around and saw everyone staring at me, including Danny. He gave me a wave and I waved back. The teacher started passing out packets and told us to get into groups of four.

"Wanna work with us?" Danny asked from across the room.

I looked back at Lacey and she looked at me as I decided what to do.

"Uh, give me one second Danny." I said, he nodded.

"What, are you guys friends now?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are. I dont mind being friends _publicly_, with Danny. I'll see you later." I said grabbing my things.

I walked over to Danny and another boy and girl , and sat down at the table.

"Jo, Rico ; this is Dayla." Danny introduced me.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Rico said.

I smiled at him and Jo greeted me aswell, I responded the same as I did with Rico and we began working together.

After we answered a few questions I looked back at Lacey and her group. Which included : Sarita, Scott and Archie.

"So Im not understanding number 40 ?" Rico said , showing a confused expression.

The last bell rang and we all got up, grabbing our stuff.

"Hey you guys want to meet up at the diner tonight, to hang out and finished this packet ? Say 5 tonight." Danny said.

"Sure." Jo said.

"Im game." I smiled.

"See you all tonight." Rico said.

...

**(Lacey's P.O.V)**

"Were's Dayla?" My mom asked once I got in the car.

"I dont know, probably somewhere making out with Danny Desai." I said, crossing my arms.

"What?" She asked.

"First she left our lunch table to go sit with him , then in Psycology she got in a group with him, Rico and Jo." I said.

"And ?" She said.

"And she's being ... I dont know." I said, frustrated.

"You mean she's trying to make friends other than Sarita, Scott and Archie and your not okay with that?" My mom asked.

"No its just, I dont know how to explain it. She's just, I dont want Danny to hurt her." I said.

"Come on Lacey, weren't you just defending him ?" She asked.

I was silent.

"I know what this is . You dont want her hanging out with Danny, Rico and Jo because of your status. You dont want to be sisters with the girl whose friends with the 'Socio'." My mom said.

I hate to admit it but she was right. I dont want to hang out with Danny, but I cant make her stop hanging out with him.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"You do what a big sister would do. You let it be. Dont interfere with Danny and Dayla's friendship." My mom told me.

"Yeah, but what if it becomes more than a friendship ? What if she starts to like him?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, do you like Danny?" She questioned.

"Absolutely not. I dont even talk to him, I could never like him or being a relationship with him, plus that would just be wrong. I've known him all my life , he's like a brot-" I stopped.

"He's like a what?" She smiled, knowing what I was going to say.

I saw Dayla walking up to the car and she opened the door, hopping in the backseat.

"Hey all." She smiled.

We were halfway home when Dayla took out her phone and started texting.

"Who you texting?" I asked.

"My friend, Jo." She said.

"Jo ? As in Jo Masterson ?" I questioned.

"Yeah." She said.

"Oh." I responded.

"Hey, Judy. Can I go with my friends Danny, Rico, and Jo to the diner tonight ? We have a packet to finish." She said.

"Sure sweetheart, dont get back to late. It's a school night remember." She said.

"Okay, thanks." Dayla said.

Once we got home, I went straight to my room and gently closed the door. I put my headphones in my ears and started on my homework.

Around 5 p.m, I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Lace, can I come in ?" Dayla asked.

"Sure." I said, removing my headphones.

She came in and sat down at the foot of my bed and looked at me.

"Is there a problem with me hanging out with Danny, Jo and Rico ?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Well then what's wrong ? You havent talked to me since I decided to join their group in class today." She said.

"I dont know, there's just something about Danny Desai .. I cant explain it." I said.

"What , you obviously dont think that he killed Regina so what is it Lacey ? Huh ? He killed his aunt five years ago, _five years ago_ Lacey. You gave up on him then and now you dont know what to do. Well save the sob story about your reputation because you can defend Danny Desai in private all day long, but your'e Lacey Porter, the girl who would rather die over what people think of her then to defend her own. That will never change." She said getting up, walking out and slamming my door.

_The sad part of her whole rant was that she was right._

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	6. Chapter 6 : God's Plan

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

I walked into the diner and spotted Danny. I went over to the table he was seated at and sat down.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Jo and Rico kind of cancelled, Mr. Masterson kind of knew she was going to be with me so he said no. Rico kind of gave it away, so I guess it's just you and me." He added.

I nodded and put my face in my hands.

"You okay ?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, just personal issues ..." I said , begining to tear up.

"You know you can talk to me." He said, getting up and getting my side of the booth.

"It's . I dont know. Im sorry, I usually dont cry." I said, feeling a tear rush down my cheek.

"Hey, dont apologize." He gave a soft yet concerned smile, wiping my tears away.

"Let's go to my place ? We can talk there. It's literally just a block away." He said.

After texting Judy and my dad, letting them know where I was I nodded, getting up and following him to his house.

...

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

"Hey honey, whose this?" My mother asked.

"Mother, this is Dayla. Dayla this is my mother Karen Desai." I said.

"Nice to meet you Dayla, your'e a very beautiful young lady. Well you two, I didnt expect company so I'll have dinner ready in about an hour or so, okay?" She asked.

"Thank you." Dayla half smiled.

I smiled at her smile, and grabbed her hand gently; holding it white leading her up the stairs.

"Nice." She said admiring my room.

"Thanks." I said, taking my hair out of its hair tie.

"Wow, I didnt know your hair was that long." She said, getting closer to me and running her fingers through it.

"Well Mufasa, you've seemed to have gotten me in a better mood already." She smiled.

I laughed and sat on the floor, patting the space next to me. After joining me , she layed her head in my lap.

We only met this morning and in some form I feel connected to her. We talked for about an hour about nothing and everything.

"So wait, Jo ate almost every flavor of those chips ?" She asked , holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, every flavor excluding one." I laughed.

"Oh my God that is crazy." She giggled.

There was a moment of silence after the laughter died down.

"Your pretty fond of Jo, huh ?" She asked.

"No, we're just friends. I think her and Rico have something. Why ?" I questioned.

"Curiosity." She said simply.

"Im sorry was somebody getting jealous ?" He asked.

"Me. Jealous of what exactly?" She asked, intrigingly.

"Oh nothing..." I smirked.

"No, Danny spit it out." She stated. I loved when she said my name, it gave it a little more meaning.

"You asked me if I liked Jo , out of just plain curiosity ?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Your a cocky ass you know that." She smiled.

"Your wrong, I was not jealous." She added.

"Okay." I said scooting closer to her, so now her crotch was around a foot away from mine. Her legs rested on top of my thighs.

"So if I did this, it wouldnt matter." I leaned in.

"Nope." She said biting her lip.

"You sure?" I asked, biting mine in return.

"Absolutely." She said.

Her breath hitched as I placed my hands on her flawless, dark, ebony face.

"Dinner's ready !" My mother yelled.

I closed my eyes in frustration and just gently pecked her cheek with my lips.

Maybe it was all apart of God's plan, maybe I dont need to rush into things.

...

**A/N : So what do you guys think ? Especially with a new P.O.V in the mix !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Weak In The Knees

**(Danny's P.O.V; The next morning)**

I opened my eyes about a half an inch and sleepily rubbed them. I opened them more and spotted my alarm clock. _It was seven a.m on a saturday_.

I rolled over and I saw Dayla, with her eyes closed. Snoring quietly ... she was sound asleep. I smiled a little, she was perfect even when she woke up. Her long, black hair was messy ; it was all over her face. I moved it and she scrambled in her sleep a little but slowly returned to a comfotable position.

I admired her skin, she was dark. Well, darker than Lacey. Her skin resembled_ mocha_; if you will. I gave her some clothes to change into last night so she had on one of my shirts and some of my boxers. They were baggy on her, of course. She's not overweight , nor skinny. She definitely had a set of hips on her , a great bum and breasts the whole sha-bang. I smiled to myself.

Her body didnt really matter to me, I had only met her yesterday and I already feel so close to her. I wasn't even this close to Jo ... I dont know, there's just something about her. She was absolutely breath taking.

I tried to move out of the bed, but as soon as I moved she pulled me closer and held a grip around my bare torso.

I laughed a little and grabbed her hand, moving it so I could get up. I didn't succeed at all, as soon as I got up I looked back and saw her stretching. Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered opened, and she yawned.

"Good morning sleepy head." I smiled.

"Morning." She said, getting out of bed.

As she stood up I noticed that she took my boxers off.

"Oh, sorry . It got hot." She laughed, noticing that I was well aware of her naked legs. Although my shirt was long enough to not show anything above the knee, she still blushed.

I spotted the boxers and tossed them to her.

"Thanks." She said, putting them on.

...

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

After I put the boxers on, I started feeling ... weird.

"Woah." I said getting dizzy.

"Dayla are you okay ?" Danny asked.

"Im fine, just a little light headed." I said, starting to see double.

I felt my legs get weak and I stumbled a little trying to walk to the bed.

"Hey." Danny said, rushing to catch me before I fell.

"Take it easy." He added, picking me up.

I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to stay concious.

"I got you." He added , carrying me down the stairs.

"Hey mom, can you come here ?" He shouted.

"Sure sweetie, what's wrong ?" She said.

"Dayla's not feeling well." He suggested.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" She questioned.

"Im just a little light headed, and my stomach feels really sour." I said, weakly.

"We should get her home. Judy's a nurse , maybe she'll know what to do. Honey, your going to be just fine. Hang in the gorgeous." She said holding my hand.

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

I held Dayla in my arms as my mother drove to her house. Once we pulled into their driveway, I carried Dayla to their doorstep.

"Hello, It's Karen Desai." She knocked.

Lacey's mom opened the door and looked very confused at who was standing before her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"When she woke up in my home this morning I guess she wasnt feeling to well. She says her stomach hurts and she's feeling light headed." My mother said.

"She's also dizzy and weak." I added.

"Well, please come in." Judy said.

"You can lay her right there Danny." She told me.

I obeyed and I put a near blanket over her.

"Is there anything I can do ?" My mother asked.

"No Karen, thank you for bringing her home and letting her stay last night." Judy said as she felt Dayla's forehead.

"Let me know if you need anything Judy, you know Im only a couple of blocks away." My mother said.

"Do you mind if I stay here, I dont want to leave her." I asked.

I heard someone coming down the stairs and it was Lacey in her pajamas.

"Danny . What are you doing here ?" She asked.

"Your sister, she's sick." I said.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"We dont know yet." Judy said.

"I dont want to intrude, can you just have her call me when she's feeling well." I said.

Lacey just stared at me, I walked over to Dayla and kissed her warm forehead.

"You can stop by tomorrow if you want." Judy suggested.

"I will, thank you." I smiled and walked out of the house.

_I guess Lacey hasnt made up her mind yet._

...

**A/N : What's going on with Dayla ? What does Danny mean, 'Lacey hasnt made up her mind yet' ? Keep reading to find out ! Next chapter coming soon !**


	8. Chapter : 8 : Good ole' Danny Desai

**(Lacey's P.O.V)**

I sat in the living room, Dayla was sound asleep. I was flipping through the channels, and Dayla started stirring. Her eyes started to open slowly.

"Dayla." I whispered.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"How are you feeling?" I asked getting up and helping her sit up.

"I dont know, fine I guess. Just a little heartburn, and my stomach hurts." She said.

"That doesnt sound fine to me." I said.

"Look I said Im alright, okay." She said, getting up slowly and walking away.

_Great. She's mad. I should be mad at her, I mean she's friends with Danny Desai. Maybe even more than friends, I dont know . I hope not, maybe I should talk to her about it. Yeah, maybe._

I got up and started to make my way upstairs.

"Sweetheart, before you go upstairs can you give this to Dayla. She said she wasn't hungry but she hasn't ate anything all day. Tell her to try this." My mom said handing me chicken broth, tums and aleve.

"Alan has to work the late shift tonight as usual and I'm running to the grocey store, I'll be there for awhile. If anything goes wrong call me or Alan. Your last resort can be either be Tess or Karen." She said.

"Okay." I smiled putting the things on the table and grabbing chips and dip for myself, then I picked up the broth and medicine again.

"Thanks baby." She said, kissing my cheek.

"No problem mama, be safe." I said watching her walk out.

I carried the stuff upstairs and stopped at Dayla's door.

I knocked twice and then opened the door.

She was sitting up in her bed texting.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said coldly.

"Mom says you should really try eating some broth and take some tums for your heartburn and aleve for your stomach pain." I said handing her everything.

"Thanks." She said, tossing the tums in her mouth quickly.

"Dayla we need to talk ... about Danny." I said bluntly.

"What about him ?" She asked.

"Well you and him actually ... Do you like him ?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. I also like Rico and Jo. I know it's hurting your rep being sisters of the person whose actually hanging with the 'socio' or the girl whose actually giving the "nobody's" a chance. I know what it feels like to be a nobody so excuse me for being so non judgemental." She said.

"Well your brave." I laughed.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I mean your really courageous. No one, excluding Jo and Rico gave Danny the time of day. I tried and chicken out .. but you just walked in there and made friends with him, no matter what you heard about him." I said.

"Yeah. Like I said , I know how it feels." She said.

"And I meant do you like Danny, as more than friends." I said.

"I dont know, I dont want to rush into things...so we're just friends right now. Why ?" She asked.

"No , I was just wondering. It seems like he likes you. That's all ... and Dayla I dont want to come off as this evil bitch who values her reputation over family. I just, I had to do what I had to do to get by. You know ? " I said.

"You two would be great together." I added, hoping to cheer her up.

"We just met, I dont want to move into things too quickly; I mean I'm still learning new things about him everyday." She said.

"Yeah, me too." I said looking down at my hands.

"Lacey can I ask you something ?" She asked.

"Anything." I said digging in to the chips and dip.

"Do you have feelings for him ?" She questioned.

"For who ?" I asked.

"Danny." She said.

"N- no, why would you ask that." I stuttered.

"Because I have a feeling you do. I mean take Archie out of the picture and lets pretend he didnt kill his aunt five years ago. Be honest, you would be all over him." She said.

"I wouldn't do that to you." I looked at her.

" Oh please Lacey." She said uncovering herself and standing up slowly.

"We all know there isnt anything you wouldn't do if it didnt involve what other people thought of you." She said walking out of the room.

...

**A/N : Who has the right to be mad at who ? What the hell is up with Lacey ? **

**Feedback ? (:**


	9. Chapter 9 : Rise And Shine !

**(3 months later; Dayla's P.O.V)**

I woke up, showered and got dressed. My phone beeped and I looked down at it to see a text from Danny.

It read "Good morning beautiful."

I smiled to myself and blushed a little. Him and I have gotten a lot closer lately, so have Rico, Jo and I. With Danny though, its different. There's occasional flirting but we've never actually acted on our mutual feelings.

I shoved my phone in my pocket, grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

Things haven't been all that great around here lately. I'm just trying to get by. I've been putting on a brave face lately, with the pain. The heartburn, stomach pain, I barely eat anything anymore and now fatigue and bloating . It's a lot to deal with. I told everyone I was doing better, so they would stop worrying about me.

"Morning Dayla." Judy smiled.

"Good morning baby girl." My dad hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning everyone." I said.

Lacey just sat there silently, eating her breakfast.

"You hungry ?" Judy asked.

"No thanks, I promise I'll eat lunch at school." I reassured her.

"Do you mind if I walk to school today ?" I asked my dad.

"Dont you and Lacey ride together?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't want to be seen with me. I mean after all I am falling for the socio ." I said grabbing the door knob.

She rolled her eyes.

...

I knocked on Danny's door and answered.

"Hi Dayla." She said hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Hi Mrs. Desai." I smiled.

"Come on in, Danny's in the kitchen." She said, letting me walk past her.

I made my way to the kitchen and spotted the olive colored skin boy sitting at the counter watching the morning news.

"Ah, there she is." He smiled.

"How's your morning been?" I questioned, taking a seat across from him.

"Good, yours ?" He asked.

"Same." I lied.

"No it hasn't I can tell. I thought you knew that by now." He said.

"Spill." He added.

"Well me and Lacey just arent like how we used to be." I said.

"Because of me?" He asked.

"Trust me it's not all you. It's more of the fact that I like giving people the time of day and she doesn't. The fact that I'm trying to be the best person I can be and she isn't. We're just too different." I said.

"I just really wanted everything to work out, you know?" I said getting teary eyed.

"Hey." He said getting up and walking towards me.

"Shhh, dont cry." He added.

"I-I just." I stuttered.

"I know." He hugged me.

I burried my face in his chest and clung onto him for dear life.

"Im sorry." I sat up and looked at his tear stained shirt.

"It's fine, I just wish I could help you know." He said coming closer.

He was standing in between my legs and he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"You are helping." I hugged him.

I looked up at him and he slowly carressed my neck with his hands and leaned in, kissing my lips softly.

I stared at him through my puffy, irritated eyes.

"I love you Danny Desai." I said looking into his big brown eyes.

"No ones ever told me that besides my parents." He said.

"I love you too." He smiled.

...

**A/N : Only one or two chapters left ! **

**Will Lacey ever come around ? **

**Does she like Danny or not ? **

**What's wrong with Dayla? **

**What's in store for Danny and Dayla ? **

**What will Lacey do once she finds out ? **

**Hang in there guys, feedback ? (:**


	10. Chapter 10 : Go For It

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

"Hey Danny." Jo said, as I took a seat beside her in Trig.

"Hey." I said, looking down.

"What's wrong ?" She asked.

"Nothing, just kind of confused I guess." I said.

"About what ?" She questioned.

"I'm kind of in love with this girl and she loves me back but-" I started.

"It's Dayla isnt it?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" I questioned.

"Danny, come on. It's pretty obvious." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I smiled.

"I say go for it." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Then it's settled. I'm going to make it official, next passing period." I said.

"I'm happy for you, it's about time you found someone who deserves you." She said.

"Thanks Jo." I smiled.

...

"How is the most beautiful girl in the world doing today ?" I asked, sneaking up on Dayla in the hallway.

"Not too good, I'm feeling kinda na-" She stopped mid sentence and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you alright?" I questioned.

She shook her head and ran to the girls bathroom.

I waited against the lockers until the bell rang, everybody was in class by then but Dayla still hadnt come out of the bathroom.

All I heard was hacking.

"Sweetheart are you okay in there?" I asked.

The hacking stopped and it was comepletely silent.

"Dayla?" I questioned, going inside the bathroom.

I pushed each stall door open until I found her hovering over the toilet.

"Do I need to get the nurse?" I questioned.

She didnt answer, so I tapped her.

"Dayla, come on. Talk to me." I said, gently shaking her.

I moved her hair away from her face and her mouth was filled with blood. The toliet was stained with red everywhere.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME." I screamed at her unconsious body.

"Come on baby." I added slapping her face.

"Wake up, please." Tears stung my eyes.

...

**A/N : OMG WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ?**


	11. FINALE

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

"Do you mind if I come with her? Please." I said.

"Hurry." The EMT said.

I jumped in the back of the ambulance truck and sat down besides Dayla.

I held her hand until we got to the hospital.

"Please help her." I said, as they removed her from the truck.

"We're going to do eveything we can. Hang in there." The EMT said.

I nodded as they wheeled the stretcher into the Emergency Room.

I made my way to the waiting room and couldnt do anything but pace back and forth.

"Danny ?" I heard a familar voice.

I turned around and it was Lacey.

"Hi Lacey." I said.

"What are you doing here?" Lacey asked.

"Im here because I want to be the first person Dayla sees when she wakes up." I said.

"I dont want to argue, especially under the circumstances. I just wanted to thank you. She's been a lot happier since you came into her life." She said.

"I just want her to be okay, you know?" I asked.

"Why do bad things happen to good people." I added.

...

"She had stage three stomach cancer. " The doctor said.

"What do you mean had?" Alan asked.

"I mean , this machine right here ? Yeah, this is breathing for her." The doctor said.

If we unplugged it right now, she'd die within a minute. Hey body just cant fight this off. There's really nothing we can do. Im so sorry." He added.

Everyone went silent.

"You can either keep her on life support, and hope that she gets better. Even though the chances are extremely low and if she does survive she will be a vegtable." The doctor said.

"Im not going to let my baby live like this." Her father said through gritted teeth fighting back tears.

"Pull the plug." He added.

I felt my face get hot and I walked towards her. I got down on my knees and took ahold of her hand.

"You'll never know how much you meant to me. Or how much I love you. You've made such an imapct on my life in such a short time. You are my world, and I-I" I stuttered.

"It kills me to know that I'll never get to look into the beautiful eyes ever again." I broke down.

"God, I love you so much." I cried.

Everyone, even the nurses started getting teary eyed.

"Go ahead, she doesnt need to suffer any longer." Alan said.

"I love you baby girl, forever and always." I kissed her forehead.

_As I walked out of the room, her heart line went flat._

...

**THE END**


End file.
